


fresh start.

by tiadalma



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiadalma/pseuds/tiadalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is pregnant and is turning to Hank for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't think I approached the issue of unplanned pregnancy with enough tact, so if you're sensitive about this kind of things, you might want to let this one pass.

Dr Hank McCoy was walking down the corridor on his way to the lab, when he felt someone following him. 

He slowed down his pace and moved his ears slowly, trying in vain to catch any noise. Strong smell of unwashed clothes, cigaret's smoke and alcohol assaulted his sensitive nose so hard he had to blink out tears, but he couldn't make anything else from his stalker. 

"Hello Hank” said a soft familiar voice just behind him.

Hank turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance.

"Gambit! What the hell?”

He lunched and attacked the other man, pinning him to the ground and showing his teeth. “What are you doing here?! Did you came to spy on us, Or to steal something from the lab?”

Gambit didn't even struggle. He looked so defeated and Hank had to help him up on his feet before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him all the way to the lab, releasing him and closed the door behind him. 

"So, what do you want? Is it... you can't come back. not after... you're lucky no one else saw you. ”

"Its not luck..” Gambit voice hoarse, like he didn't use it for a while. “no one finds Gambit if he not wish to be found.” he stopped and sighed, looking Hank in the eye. Gambit's eyes looked tired as hell, With large dark circles beneath them. He uncharacteristically wore layer upon layer of thick clothing that smelled like an old ashtray that was rescued from a pool of whine. "Hank I... I need your help. please. please don't tell anybody that I’m here." he begged with a small voice.

"What is it?" Remy never begged, not as far as Hank could remember, and he sounded so desperate he couldn't ignore it.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"excuse me?" he must have heard wrong.

"You heard me. Sinister has been doing some experiment. I think I have a baby in my belly. Can you check?"

Hank tried to approach this as professionally as he could.”when did it happen?

“I'm not sure exactly, I'm mostly unconscious when I'm... in his lab. But at least three months ego. "Yes, I will just need to plug on the ultrasound machine." He could worry about the absurdity of the situation after they will have some evidence. "Until then, you can use the shower that is attached to the lab so no one could notice that you are here. 

He didn't expect his arms to be full of a sobbing Remy LeBeau. Hank wasn't sure what to do with his hand, so after a second or so, he returned the hug. Remy buried his face into Hank's fury neck. "Merci. Hank. I didn't know... merci. I tought... I was so..."

Hank could fell tears soaking his fur. he patted Remy's back awkwardly. he wanted to say something along the lines of "It's okay" but he couldn't. like all of the X-men, he felt angry and betrayed by Remy, but he couldn't really say anything harsh to the sobbing mess in his arms. 

"Go ahead and take that shower", he said instead."I will find something clean for you to wear. I'm afraid I don't have any clothes here, so I will have to go upstairs. everything should be ready when you come out. 

-

Remy shivered while Hank spread the ultrasound gel on his belly. He was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that Hank forgot he owned.  
Without the layers of clothing, Hank could tell why Remy came to his weird conclusion. His body was as muscular as always, except that he obviously grown very thin in a very short time,but underneath his visible ribcage there was a bulge that seemed out of place.

Hank gasped. it didn't look like a pregnant women's belly, mostly because the rest of Remy was so skinny, and there was something unnerving about it. 

"Ready or not, here I come" he said and started the ultra-sound check. after a moment the blurry picture started to get clear, and Hank gasped again, it was amazing. a tiny fetus in what looked exactly like a womb. 

"Fuck" he heard Remy say softly, mesmerized by the picture. "Fuck" he said again, he sounded terrified and in awe at the same time. 

"How did you realize that its a pregnancy? If it's developing at the rate of a normal baby, you must be after the sixteenth week."

"It took time, I figured it was just someting -he- put in there to grow. Just some twisted flesh eating mutant bacteria or someting. but den it started kickin'"

Remy started sobbing loudly, his whole body trembles with the force of his crying. Hank didn't know what to say. He watched as Remy's tears slide down from his face to the table. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked, after Remy's sobs started to turn into tiny hiccups. It made him start crying all over again.

"I don't know" he said quietly, between sobs. "I got nowhere to go. so I had a choice between here, or de thief's guild."

"Wait... you want to stay here?"

Remy just lowered his gaze.

"How is Rouge, by the way?"

"Still in a coma. Mystique's watching over her."

"She wouldn't like that if she knew"

"Probably."

"Maybe the professor could tell the others to let you stay, but I'm afraid no one is really listening to him anymore."

"It's only for a short time" Remy touched is stomach. "And den I will be gone again."

"Have you thought about...” There is no tactful way to say it. “Terminating? you are on a fairly early stage... and their is no way to tell how it would affect you or if it will turn out to be healthy or even alive"

"No." Remy whispered, staring intently at the image on the screen. "If you don't want to help me, I'll be gone now".

"No, Gambit. that's not what I meant. I will help you. of course I will.”

Remy smiled hid new shy smile at him. 

“But I think it would be wise to hide you from the others, at least for the start.”

-

Remy stayed, hiding in Hank's room. he slept on the couch and ate the meals Hank brought him.

One night, he had a dream. A weird dream that included rouge and Sinister. It was a sweaty nightmare about pain and lose, and when he woke up he was all tangled in his sheets.  
As he listened to his own heartbeats slowing down, he noticed that he wasn't on the couch , but on the bed, clenching tightly to something that his still sleeping brain interpreted as a giant blue teddy bear.

After a second his mind caught up, and he was pushing himself from Hank like he had been burned. 

"You had a nightmare, I tried to wake you but you didn't respond, so I put you on the bed because you where trashing around so hard I was afraid you will fall to the floor and damage something. 

Remy touched his belly, it was so big now that anyone that saw it could immediately tell. 

"And den you decided to join me in bed?"

"I was trying to calm you down."

Remy seemed to get his breath under control at last. "Is dat it? is dat why you climbed into bed with me?” he scooped a bit closer to hold Hank the way he just did in his sleep, and whispered in his ear. "What do you -really- want?" his hand came to draw little circles on Hank's arm. 

It was Hank's turn to jump out of the bed.

"what? no!"

"Come on!" Remy said, moving to the edge of the bed. you are hiding me here almost a month now, not telling anyone dat I'm here, after all I've done the other x-men wont even look me in the eye before they cast me out, and dat's the good scenario, and now you are dragging me to your bed. what the fuck am I supposed to tink?"

"All I want is to protect the baby" Hank admitted softly. "Its an innocent, which is so rare in my life That with that alone it should be protected. Somehow you have a womb and an umbilical cord, but you are still a men. And I don't think this baby will survive without constant medical care and check-ups. that's all"

and he stormed out of the room, leaving Remy staring at the thin air.  
-

When Hank came back to his room to bring Remy some lunch, he found him on the floor, clutching his belly and screaming. the floor and all the furniture where bright crimson red, ready to explode in every second, and the expression on Remy's face was of complete agony. 

He run as fast as he could to the lab and back, running on the walls and startling students. When he was back in his room, he could see the red light creeping under the door and on the corridor walls. It was more matter than Hank ever saw Remy charge before.

When he opened the door, he saw Remy in the same position as he left him.

He crouched next to him on the floor and put his hand on his shoulder gently. 

Remy started to scream. "Please... please stop. I will do anyting. I won't run away again, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Remy, you are safe, you are not there anymore. The pain will go away soon". but Remy was too far gone to even acknowledge him.

Hank sighed as he injected the tranquilizer into Remy's arm. He watched him go limp as all the room went back to it's usual color. 

-

When Remy woke up, he was on a operating table again. a wave of defeat washed over him. no. please no. not again. he couldn't take it anymore and it will never stop. never. He will die here. He had the weirdest dream when he was under. He was back at the mansion again, and he lived in beast's room. It was such a fucking vivid dream.

He was still under the influence of whatever Sinister gave him this time, so he just lay back and watched the pretty lights on the ceiling. 

"Ho, I see you are awake. great."

It wasn't Nathaniel Essex voice. It was Hank McCoy's. when his blue friend came into his field of vision, he started sobbing. he seemed to do that a lot lately. 

Suddenly, an idea hit him so hard he almost shouted at loud as his hand reached to touch his exposed stomach. His belly was flat again, and he could feel his abs again as he stroked it, noticing the long, raw scar, vertical from above his pelvis bone down to his rib. The giant belly he started to become used to in the last several month just disappeared. 

he screamed so loud it hurt his throat, he wanted to throw up so badly, but nothing came out. 

"Shh Gambit, you will bring everyone down here to check who I'm burning alive" Hank told him, in his reassuring doctor voice. "Is okay, the fetus is still alive, I just had to remove it, It was growing too fast and your male body couldn't handle it. you didn't grow to make room for the fetus, so it started crashing your organs like a tumor, I had to remove it."

"how is it still alive if I had an abortion? It was too soon."

"It wasn't an abortion per se. you don't have... any lady parts so I couldn't do a curettage or anything like that. so I just sliced you open and took everything out in one piece, uterus included. 

Hank pointed at the incubator, Remy couldn't see what's in it, only the something that looked like an infusion chord going through a big water balloon made of meat. he felt crashing relief along with awful disgust about the fact that this thing used to be in his body. 

"That sounds very dangerous."

"It was. I can't believe you both survived."

"I'm not sure it is such a good thing" said Remy, and closed his eyes. he was so exhausted even, talking was too much.

And he slept.

-

In the next day, when Hank came down to the lab, Remy wasn't there. It wasn't all that surprising really. He checked on the baby, there was an alarm attached to the life support system in case of emergency, so he just changed the infusion and went back to his bedroom for a shower.

Remy was waiting for him on his bed, wearing only -Hank's- sweat pants.

"I thought you took off"

"tought about it. but where would I go?" he went straight to Hank, putting both hands on Hank's hips in a weird hug. 

"What are you doing?" asked Hank' tiredly.

"I tink we could get into some sort of an... arrangement." Remy's voice was low and seductive, almost a purr. 

"It must be hard for you...” he whispered into Hank's ear. “so lonely... you let me stay, and I will wait in your bed every night, keeping it warm for you, letting you do whatever you like to me... that's how grateful I am..." and with that, he pressed one hand against Hank's cheek, and another one his neck, and murmured: "It must have been a very long time." 

Too late, Hank came back to his senses. He pushed Remy away. 

"You would be surprised" he answered. Remy grinned. "and you know your powers wont work this way if I'm aware of their existence.

Remy looked almost offended at that. "If you are assuming I lure people into bed by using only my persuading powers, maybe you don't understand what I'm offering. Besides, you -are- interested, straight people wont let me do this", and he reached a tentative hand to caress Hank's cheek again.

Hank actually purred this time, the uncontrollable sound coming deep from his throat, but he pushed Remy away once again.

"you don't have nowhere else to go, so I would let you stay here, but stick to the couch or else I'm going to make sleep in the lab.” 

Remy shivered. he looked disappointed, and suddenly very small. he nodded silently. 

"good." Hank said, even though he didn't felt good at all. 

-

After four days of genetic testing, in which he just slept in the lab, Hank finally went up to his room. 

"Would you like to hear about the baby?" he asked Remy, who was playing some sort of complex card game on the carpet.

Mmmm. sure, why not" Remy mumbled, not breaking his concentration.

"Well, it's a girl. and she's got the X gene"

"shocking", Remy said without looking up. Hank noticed that he was turning the same three cards over and over again in the attempt to pretend that he is not really listening. So he went on: 

"I can't tell yet what her mutation will be like, we will just have to wait and see. did you figure out what to do about her yet?"

Remy stopped pretending to be busy and stared unblinkingly into the card he was holding. 

"It's not like I have much of choice. do I? I will raise her the best I can."

"If that's what you choose to do. But you always can give her for adoption."

"No. no no no. I wouldn't do that to anyone, a mutant baby will soon find herself on the streets, and you say she is a girl..." he shuddered, he looked like he was about to get sick. 

That's right. thought Hank. No family took Gambit until he was eleven years old because of his red eyes. Of curse he was never going to abandon the baby. no matter what.

"I didn't mean that. I meant...this is a mutant school, after all, and surly you could find someone who would take care of here. maybe even..." he swallowed, "maybe even me." 

"Really?" Remy arched an eyebrow. "never really took you for the type. 

Hank looked embarrassed. "well.. I'm not getting younger and the odds for me to find someone to start a life with... but its your decision."

"but you are not interested in... amm. me. right?"

Hank didn't answer that, but Remy could take a hint. 

 

"Another thing. Essex used the sperm cell and the ovum of two other mutants. he must have access to the weapon X program. The father is wolverine."

Remy's eyes widen. 

"I'm not her father?"

"She doesn’t carry any of your genetic code, but it doesn't mean that she is not your child. She is the daughter of whoever that's going to look after her. That's how it works. It doesn't matter who created her or what DNA code she has."

Remy looked suspicious. Hank wanted to hug him, to calm him down, but that would be some mixed signals. He looked so small without the big stomach of the pregnancy. 

It was weird, thought Hank. Gambit's mutation was almost unnoticeable, visible only by the color of his eyes, but this tiny detail changed everything for him. Gambit never had the chance to grow up with a normal family, or even a abnormal one, until he was eleven yours old. It was only appropriate that he had this breakdown now, when he helped bringing a mutant child into this world. 

"And the mom?" 

"Domino."

"Ho"

"yes"

"so... how do you tink we should tell Wolverine?"

-

The second after Wolverine entered his room, he could smell Gambit all over it, the traitor. He drew up his claws. 

"I can smell you cajun, come out of your hole and play with me.” 

"hello, Logan"

Gambit was behind the door. he wore soap scented clothes that where too big to suit him, and a knowing smile that suited him perfectly. 

"What are you here to steal?" Logan growled. 

"It's nice to see you too." Gambit replied, with in a soft voice. "I don't want to steal anyting. I'm here to exchange information."

"what kind of information?" It didn't matter,Logan ached for a fight for -days- now, he wasn't going to lose this opportunity no matter what Gambit will say. 

"Now, if I tell you it will lose the point, no? but I can give you a hint. its about your family."

Logan froze. "What?!"

"Lets just say that apparently Sinister have some access to the weapon X program's information".

"And what do you want in return?" 

"Protection".

"From what?"

"From everything. Sinister is after me, and I don't know what the x men will do when they discover me here."

Logan let out a low whistle. "That's quite a price, are you sure it worth it?"

"I can trow something else into it..." said Gambit in his low seductive voice, his accent thick. he sat in Logan's bed, and looked up at him. Logan felt his body respond to the submissiveness of it. Gambit moved his long hair to one side, exposing a part of his neck. 

Logan fought to revers his claws back into the back of his hands. 

"I can make you feel so good, Wolverine. Don't pretend you haven't wanted it from de first time we met. Tings where different then. We both where in love aith someone else, but now it's a perfect opportunity to try and see how it will -feel-."

"you are not my type"

"Is it because I'm male? or because I am not righteous? good? innocent?" 

He stretched each word, like he was tasting them, he bit his lips, pretending to think about it. Logan swallowed. 

"Because, if it's the straight thing... he gestured toward Logan tense, wanting body, "you are not fooling anyone. 

And if it's the good righteousness ting... you can do with me tings you never dared to do with your little fragile loves. dere is not one ting good about me. And I deserve whatever punishment you choose to give me..." 

Logan bared his teeth. "you know what you are doing to me. a better person would protect you without anything in return, and you had the guts to escape Sinister by your own... But I'm only a men, and not a good one."

With that he set next to Gambit on the bed, out his nose into Gambit's neck and inhaled. He smelled arousal and cigarets, and the faint memory of Hank McCoy.

"You went to Hank first."

"Yea. I did. Does it bother you?"

"Not so much. He turned you down?"

"He is better than any of us. I tink I've never seen him doing someting that wasn't altruistic"

It actually made Logan feel better, knowing that whatever Gambit was involved in, Hank didn't thought it was necessary to tell the rest of the mansion about it. 

"Enough about him" said Gambit. "how would you like me?"

Logan growled and grasped at Remy's sides, digging his natural nails into the skin."or maybe" Gambit continued "You would like it if I stopped talking? maybe take me from behind? if you close your eyes, you could pretend dat I'm -her-."

The last sentence made Logan jump out of the bed, losing contact immediately.

"Get out. now" he didn't shout, but his tone was low and threatening. 

"No." said Gambit. He sounded tired and maybe even a bit hysterical, if Logan didn't knew better. 

"No no no. That just won't do. I never had a fucking problem to get anyone to sleep wid me. and dat's when it was just for fun. Why the fuck I cant do it now when everyting depends on it?"

"You are not a very good whore, I guess. You should have taken Hank on his altruistic offer. Besides, all this damsel in distress facade doesn't suit you."

"No, it doesn't". And in a split second, Logan found himself flat on his back, pinned down by a very angry Gambit with a crazy look in his eyes, but then he came to his senses and pushed him, only to be pushed back down again. This time he ducked in time and kicked Gambit leg under him. Causing him to stumble and fall.

They fought for a while, neither of them using their powers, until Gambit started to pant, and Logan started to get bored, so he let Gambit pin him down to the bed. 

"You listen to me now” Gambit said in a harsh angry voice. “I don't have anywhere in the world to go or anyone to turn to. Every family I ever had will kill me if dey had the chance, unless Sinister catches me first and den I'd rather be dead.

"This is what's going to happen. We're going to fuck, and I'm going to make you come so hard that every telepath in this fucking mansion is going to come too. Then I'm going to stay in your room, and you will tell no one that I'm here, and if someone will come to get me, you will do your best to stop them, because you are going to feel so good having me dat de possibility of never touching me again will will be untinkable."

He brought his had down to kiss Logan with all he got, as Logan brought his hands up to cup his face. 

"you have no idea what you are doing to me" Logan said against Gambit lips in a rough whisper and flipped him over, and now -he- was pinning -Gambit- to the bed. 

"No". Remy whispered as Logan went to his neck. "I know exactly what I'm doing. And you can't blame wanting me on anyting. I don't care if you had a bad day, or if it's been a while since you touched anybody, or even if you you're drunk. the fact is, you always wanted me, and you never thought you will ever have the opportunity..."

He was cut of by Logan Hands that started wandering down his body. Logan lifted his shirt up, caressing his bare skin, he stopped when he got to the long, fresh scar on Remy's stomach. 

"Sinister?" he asked with a growl, his eye dark and violent. 

"Beast, actually." Logan looked confused.

"But to be fair, he was just removing someting Sinister put in dere in the first place."

Logan didn't say anything, but he pulled Gambit shirt up over his had, and went back for another rough kiss.

-

"You don't believe dat I have any information I can give, right?" 

"Nope"

"And you are okay with that?"

"Go to sleep, cajun".

-

Remy woke up to someone kissing his leg. he set up immediately, alarmed, ready to fight, but the second he remembered where he was and relaxed back into the pillows. 

"Good morning" Logan smiled at him, a canine, predatory smile. 

"Dat's... surprising" mumbled Remy and gestured between them. 

"Not at all. you can ask everyone that I ever fucked how fucking romantic I can be." said the Wolverine and started to plant a soft trail to kisses up Remy's leg.

"And here I tought I was spacial." but he smiled, and moaned when Logan's mouth arrived to the junction between his ball sack and is leg. 

"Its much too early for that, cher."

"its one in the afternoon. besides, its never too early for that..."

Remy's moan was throaty and deep from sleep.

-

"No, you are not going back to sleep". Logan growled afterwords, when Remy snuggled back in his blanket and closed his eyes. 

"Why not? its not like I have anything else to do."

"I can bring you breakfast"

"You said it's was one in de afternoon."

"Then I can bring you lunch and arrange it like breakfast, with coffee or orange juice something."

"Listen to me cher, if you're going to be like dat about everyting, you are going to get tired of me very, very quickly."

Logan bent down and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. 

"We will see." he said softly.

-

Hank was looking for Remy near the kitchen when he saw Wolverine coming down the corridor. 

"Logan!" he greeted him warmly. I was just..." he stopped, his nostrils flared for as his eyes grew comically big for a moment. "Ho, I see."

"Problem, bob?"

"No... not at all. " said Hank dryly. "Actually, I wanted to show you both something. Meet me both at the lab in an hour."

-

When they got there, the incubator is covered with a large black sheet. 

"I called you here because you just must see this" Hank said and reviled the the incubator. 

Immediately, the whole room started to glow in a soft, red, light. the light seemed to come from the womb, highlighting every tiny vain and making the whole thing look like a weird party lamp. Suddenly, something inside it move and the womb started to shake, making the light move on the walls and lab equipment. It felt like they where under water. 

"That's beautiful", said Remy in the exact same moment Logan said: "What is it?" 

Remy gave him a sheepish look. “Remember dat ting I said I will tell you later?”

-

"I just want you to know, that whatever you decide, I...”

“Yes Hank?”, Remy looked at him with anticipation, Logan with a threat. 

"If you decide you can't raise her...”

"What are you saying?” Wolverine looked like he was about to attack Hank violently. 

"Only if you don't want to. Every Child deserve a home.”

"I think I'm capable of taking care of her myself, so thanks but no thanks. “

Hank nodded, but the look in his eyes made Remy say quickly: “We are going to need your help anyway, you know dat.”

Hank sighed, but a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"This child is going to have a very interesting childhood indeed.”

They just stood there for a while, watching the glow and thinking about the future it represented.


End file.
